Vamps and Wizards
by DragonWhisperer123
Summary: Darren goes to Hogwarts to form an alliance with wizards, but will the students accept the Vampire Prince? My first fanfic, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Darren Shan/Cirque du freak and Harry potter crossover**

**This fanfic is set after Vampire prince. Darren knows Steve is the Vampaneze Lord. Darren can flit, he looks about 15 years old, and he has fangs. I KNOW vamps don't have fangs in the book but i think they're cool so live with it. ;) **

**Hogwarts**

"I still can't believe I agreed to this," growled Darren.

"Technically you didn't agree; we forced you," Mr. Crepsley pointed out.

"But still, a wizard school?" he whined.

"Oh, come on! It will be just like high school!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Darren muttered darkly.

"Well, you're going whether you like it or not!"

And Crepsley would not listen to any further argument.

*line break!*

_8 HOURS EARLIER..._

"Sire? The other Princes wish to speak with you."

Darren sighed and rolled out of his hammock. "_This can't be good_," he thought.

He was right.

"A nation of witches and wizards. You've got to be kidding me."

"It's true, Darren. You see, Steve and the Vampaneze have joined the dark wizards," explained Arrow, "And we need to form an alliance with the... um... What would you call them? Light wizards? Oh, never mind! The good ones!"

"But why do I have to? Can't a general go?"

"Not in this particular case. Because it is a school, and you are the only vampire who can pass for a teenager. Larten will accompany you to this school and act as your 'protector', but he will have to leave you on your own for a couple of weeks for a scouting mission. Don't worry, you'll survive," said Mika, seeing the anxious expression on the youngest prince's face.

**Sorry I know it's really short. Don't kill me! I'm putting the next chapter up now!**

**-DragonWhisperer123**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M SO SORRY IT'S LATE!**

**Okay, here's the next chappie, please R&R! (by the way, it's set in the fifth year)**

**I'm gonna try make the chapters longer, but I can't make promises **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darren Shan or Harry Potter, because if I did they'd probably be dead by now.**

_At Hogwarts..._

"Good evening, students, and to those of you who are new to Hogwarts, welcome!" Dumbledore grinned down at them, his eyes twinkling, "Before we begin our fantastic feast, I would like to introduce Professor Dolores Umbridge, who will be teaching defence against the dark arts. Also, I must-"

**BAM!**

There was a loud bang just outside the Great Hall, followed by a string of creative swearwords. The doors swung forward and crashed onto the ground, revealing a _very_ angry, ugly man. He was dressed in a red suit with a cape, and had a long scar down the side of his face.

"Damn doors! And I had to hit them at full flitting speed, too!" He cursed.

The students stared at the strange man, absolutely bewildered. It was then that they noticed a cloaked figure behind him.

"Ah, here they are!" Dumbledore was beaming, not remotely put off at having his doors bashed down, "Students, meet Larten Crepsley, guard and protector of Darren Shan, Prince of the Vampires!"

There were gasps and whisper erupted across the Hall.

"_A vampire? Are they mad?"_

_"We're all going to be killed!"_

_"What's flitting?"_

Dumbledore held up a hand for silence. When it was quiet, he continued.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Prince Darren. I hope your stay is enjoyable. Now, onto the Sorting!"

The Prince stood next to his protector in silence, still

Professor McGonagall brought out the Sorting Hat, and when it had finished its song, she began to call out the names of the first years.

THIRD PERSON

Finally, it was Darren's turn.

As soon as the hat touched his head, a strange presence entered his mind.

"_A vampire! That's new; I've never had a little blood-sucker! I see you have a cunning mind, full of tricks and schemes; but you are brave and honourable, as are all vamps I believe. Well then, it better be-"_

_"GRYFFINDOR!" _

Darren slowly stood and made his over to the table with the red/gold hangings. The students quickly scooted away, giving him looks of pure terror. Darren frowned at this open display of rudeness, but sat down and pulled the nearest plate of medium-rare steaks towards him.

"This is great!" Darren said after his first bight of the meat. He quickly shovelled another forkful into his mouth.

A fiery red-head to his left seemed to overcome his fear for a moment and snickered.

"What, food not good where you come from?" he asked.

"Sure, if you _like_ bat broth and rat-tail soup," Darren replied, still tucking in.

Fire Head made a face, before turning back to his friends, whom Darren decided to nick-name Bushy Hair and Scar Face. (Though after living for nearly a decade in Vampire Mountain, one measly little lightning-bolt shaped scar wasn't much.)

**Hope you like it! Please review + tell me if there is any OOCness**

**Thanks for reading! XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peoples.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, and never will own, Harry Potter or Darren Shan**.

After finishing his steak, Darren surveyed the Great Hall, trying to gauge the personalities of the different houses. The one to his left had yellow and black hangings, and after a quick telepathic scan of their minds, he saw that they seemed to be the most shy house, but the most loyal. The table next to that one had blue and bronze hangings, and seemed to be the smartest house. And the table next to _that_ one... Darren suppressed a shudder. The table with the green and silver hangings radiated a dark aura. He didn't want to even think about delving into any of _their_ minds.

Having finished his survey of the houses, he moved onto the teachers' table. There was the headmaster, he knew him, Dumbledore had introduced him to Hogwarts, and told him a brief history of magic. Darren quite liked the old man, but didn't trust him completely. No-one can smile all the time, it's just not possible.

Next to Dumbledore was a strict looking lady. Sniffing slightly, Darren was confused to discover that she smelled of feline_. 'Must be a cat-lover'_ Darren thought.

A few teachers down the line, he noticed a toad-like lady in a pink dress. He didn't know what to think of her. Then he noticed Crepsley sitting at the end of the long table, looking distinctly uncomfortable. Darren snickered, then remembered he was supposed to keep a calm, collected, cold appearance.

Dumbledore stood, and Darren admired his ability to make a room completely silent just by getting to his feet.

"After that delicious feast, I'm sure all of you want to get to your dormitories and into your lovely warm beds. Prefects, kindly lead the first years to their common rooms."

"Come on Ron, we have to show the first years where to go!" Bushy Hair said to Fire Head.

Darren sat, confused, as his new house steadily filed out of the hall. Having no clue where to go, he followed his fellow Gryffindors.

After a few minutes walking through the massive castle, they came to a painting of the fattest woman Darren had ever seen.

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia_!" someone said confidently. The painting swung forward and revealed a friendly looking sitting room.

Wondering briefly where Crepsley was going to be sleeping, Darren stepped forward into the warmth.

**Lame ending, I know. But hey, I'm writing this as I go, so don't blame me!**

**Next chapter: Harry POV **


	4. Chapter 4

**What's this? Two updates in a day! **

**Don't expect it to happen again. (just saying)**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hp or Darren Shan.**

Harry Potter pov:

Harry looked up as the vampire prince stepped into the common room. The room went quiet, and everyone stared at him. Harry realized that he hadn't even taken his hood off. Who knew what lay beneath that simple piece of material?

The vampire looked around at the terrified faces, then turned away and marched over to an empty chair by the fire. Sitting there, all alone, he looked quite miserable, and Harry felt sorry for him. But Ron, apparently, did not share his feelings.

"Did you see the way that... thing looked at me? It looked hungry, I swear it did!" he exclaimed, though not loud enough for him to hear, of course.

Hermione frowned in disapproval. "The vampire is a _he_, Ronald, not an _it_."

"A vampire killed my uncle, 'Mione, I don't trust those things!"

"Then how come you talked to him at the feast, hmm?" Hermione countered.

"Moment of weakness," Ron muttered.

"Come on, Ron, let's just go to bed," said Harry, sick of seeing his friends fight, "Night, Hermione."

Once up in the dorm, they noticed something different: a large coffin in the corner.

"Ah, great, looks like we're getting the vampire," groaned Ron.

"What?" Dean, Neville and Seamus had just entered.

"Do... Do you think he'll suck our blood?" asked Neville in a trembling voice.

"Nah, Dumbledore wouldn't have let him in the school if that could happen," Harry reassured him.

Just then the vampire in question marched in, but stopped dead when he saw the coffin. His face turned red with rage.

"CREPSLEY!" he roared.

The five Hogwartians jumped in fright.

There was a red blur, and the other vampire appeared.

"You called, sire?" he said, grinning mischievously.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" the furious prince demanded. Harry and the others watched the two vampires' argument with apprehension.

"Crepsley, you know I can't stand those things!"

Crepsley sighed. "Fine. If you cannot take a small joke, I'll have it removed and a bed can brought up."

"No, no, it's fine... Just go to bed, Crepsley, I'll see you in the morning."

"Actually, you won't. I'm leaving for a scouting mission. This damned War has taken it's toll on our people, Darren."

Darren looked distressed. "But I should be coming with! I should be helping!"

The older vampire just chuckled. "Nice try, but you are staying. Now get some rest, I hear that there is a lesson on vampires tomorrow."

Darren laughed loudly. "Can't wait to see what these humans think of our kind."

"Goodnight Darren."

"Night Crepsley. Luck to you."

"Luck." (1)

There was another blur of red, and the vampire was gone.

Darren sighed deeply, and then seemed to only just notice the five gaping wizards.

"Well? What're you looking at?" he snapped, "Never seen to perfectly normal Vamps having a friendly conversation?"

They quickly looked away and began readying themselves for bed.

**Sorry, have to end here.**

**Next Chapter: Breakfast and Lessons**

**Please pwetty please review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**I know I said that i would start lessons in this chapter, but i got another idea.**

**I probably won't be able to update for a while 'cause I'm studying. But then again i'm just gonna fail anyway so what's the point? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Darren Shan. **

Darren POV

As I closed the lid to my 'bed', the wizards resumed their conversation. I was just about to drift off to sleep, when I heard someone shout :"Why don't you read the prophet like your stupid mother?"

I shot upright faster than the speed of sound, momentarily forgetting that I was in a coffin.

"OW!"

I reached up and opened the top, rubbing my head. "Whus going on? Where's the Vampaneze?" I said sleepily.

"The what?" asked Ron with a blank expression.

"The- never mind. What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened," said a boy with an Irish accent, "Potter's off his rocker, that's what."

"What in the name of Ba'Helen is a 'potter'?" I asked.

"That would be me," said Scar Face, "Harry Potter."

"And why are you off your rocker?"

"'Cause he thinks You-Know-Who is back, that's why."

"Actually, I don't know who."

The wizards stared at me in disbelief.

"Hey, I've been living in a mountain for the past decade, I don't get out much. My people aren't exactly welcome, you know."

"His real name is Voldemort-" everyone shuddered, and a rather podgy boy fell off the edge of his bed-"and everyone in the wizard world is terrified of him."

"Hang on a second, Voldemort? Bald, pale, red eyes, snake-like?"

Harry nodded.

I couldn't help it: I laughed. I rolled around on the floor, eyes streaming. When I finally managed to compose myself, I pushed myself up and looked the wizards straight in the eyes.

"You mean to tell me that you wizards... are afraid of that retard?"

"Are you sure that we're talking about the same person here?" Harry asked. Ron was staring at me, his mouth agape.

"If you tell your friend to stop the goldfish impression, I'll tell you the full story."

Ron blushed, and closed his mouth.

"Thank you. Well, about two months ago a strange man in a black cape with a snake draped across his shoulders came to Vampire Mountain. He came with a group of people in masks whom he called death eaters. He asked us to join his 'cause'," I snorted. "After we were done with him, all of his death eaters were dead on the floor and he popped away as fast as he could."

Harry stared at me for a few seconds. Then ... he laughed. All of them did. Well, that's exaggerating, it was just him and Ron.

"Seriously? Voldemort's the most powerful dark wizard that ever existed! No way that's true!"

Sighing, I got back into my coffin. "If you don't believe me, that's fine. Just know: it's never good to mock a vampire." I gave them a menacing grin, and then closed the lid.

**Like it? Hate it? Should I carry on?**

**You know, I might start doing what other authors do, and not update until I get a certain amount of reviews...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Frankly, I don't have the energy for an author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! Now don't rub it in!**

Darren Shan POV

I yawned, stretched- and promptly banged my head on the coffin lid. Cursing, I opened it and began to get ready for my first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding.

As soon as I stepped into the hall, all conversation stopped and everyone turned to stare. Scowling, I marched over to where I had sat the night before and helped myself to a pile of bacon. While I may not want to be here, I wasn't so stupid as to pass up the opportunity of good food.

"Prince Darren?" a voice came from behind me.

Instinctively, I spun round and drew a short sword from a concealed scabbard on my hip.

It was Dumbledore.

"Sorry," I muttered, and sheathed my sword.

"That's quite alright. Here," he said (not the least bit put off at having a sword shoved in his face) and tossed a small bottle the size of my fist towards me. Blood.

"Thank you," I uncorked the bottle and chugged it down. It was then that I noticed all the students were staring at me, again. Ignoring them, I glanced back at the headmaster, who was holding out a piece of paper.

"Your timetable," he explained, "Now, as a vampire you are classified as a magical creature. Therefore, you have your own source of magic. You should be able to do magic without a wand, and so can participate in all the classes. If," he added, "you want to."

"Well that is what I came here to do, isn't it? To learn the ways of you wizards?"

"Indeed," said the old headmaster with a light chuckle. "If you need any help, feel free to come to my office. By the way: I enjoy Acid Pops."

And leaving me in utter confusion, he strode towards the teachers' table.

Even though I was over thirty, I would be in the fifth year due to my appearance.

The first class on the list was Potions, but I had absolutely no idea where I was supposed to go. After milling around in some confusion, I ran out of patience and grabbed a random kid from the stream of students running by me to get to class. Fortunately, it was that Harry Potter boy from the night before, whom I knew was also in the fifth year.  
>Setting him down, I asked, "So where do I go for this 'Potions' class?"<p>

He gave me a small, nervous smile. "I'm going down there now, I'll take you."

I nodded my appreciation.

The potions class, as it turned out, was in the dungeons.

As soon as I stepped inside, I was almost knocked out by the stench. Disgusting.

"Settle down, class," came a voice from the shadows. Instantly, the class was quiet, and they quickly sat down. Not knowing where to go, I simply sat next to Harry. He didn't look to happy, but I ignored him. Huh, I was getting pretty good at ignoring people.

The voice from the shadows stepped out, revealing himself to be pale, hooked nosed, with black, greasy hair. I snorted; this guy looked just like Mika!

"Is there something you would like to share, _your Highness?" _putting as much sarcasm as possible into the 'your highness' part.

"Oh no," I replied in a cold tone, "You just remind me of someone back home."

He looked surprised; maybe people usually didn't answer back. He glared at me.

"Turn to page 376 in your books!" he snapped. The class hurried to obey.

**Harry Potter POV**

After a few minutes of potion making, a short scream was heard from the back of the room. It was the prince.

"CHARNA'S GUTS!" he roared. He was clutching his hand in pain.

"Um... What is it?" asked Hermione timidly.

"Cat blood," he spat, "Deadly to vampires. Only if we drink it, though it's still painful if we touch it."

Cursing madly, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a little brown bag. Sticking his hand in, he drew out a piece of... Were those _cobwebs_?  
>He ground them to dust and sprinkled it over the wound.<p>

"There," he said, satisfied.

After that, the lesson was pretty uneventful.

"What do we have now, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Honestly, Ronald, do ever keep track of anything? It's..." she checked the timetable, "hmm, I don't remember taking this class. It says 'Vampire Studies'. I never signed up for that."

I checked my own timetable. "I've got it, too."

"Me too," said Ron.

"Must be a new subject," mused Hermione, "Well, we better be going. It says it's on the fourth floor, second corridor, classroom 18."

When we got there, the first thing we noticed was the prince. He looked excited for a reason. The second thing we noticed was that the teacher kept glancing over to the vampire, as if terrified of offending him. I would be.

I had never seen the teacher before. He was rather ordinary. Middle-aged, balding, customary robes... Nothing special.

"Alright class, find a seat and stay there," he said, "My name is Professor Markin.

"Now the reason I am teaching you is to get a better knowledge of vampires. They want to form an alliance, am I correct?" he glanced at Darren, who nodded.

"Now, the first thing about vampires is that they drink blood. We all know that, right?" the class nodded. "Good. They use their fangs to make an incision in their victim's neck before feeding."

There was a short silence before Darren burst out laughing.

"W-what? Where do you get your information?" he choked out, tears streaming down his face." Why would we do that? It would be a huge mess, I can tell you now. No, we use our nails, and if we did it on our 'victim's' neck, they would die," he gave Markin a pointed look, suddenly becoming serious, "And we NEVER kill when we feed. If a vampire did that, they would be executed immediately. Our society is a harsh one. Believe me; I've been on the receiving end many times." He then gave the poor teacher a death glare.

The rest of the lesson was mainly spent trying to resuscitate him.

**Wow. That is definitely my longest.**

**Sorry if Darren seems a bit open with his past, but he is there to show wizards about vampires.**

**Also, I've decided I need ten reviews before I continue. **

**~Dragon Whisperer**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M BACK!**

**And to those who reviewed: awww! You guys are so sweet! Thank you so much!**

**Just to let you know, I'm kinda making this up as I go, so any suggestions are more than welcome!...please?**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will own**

**Harry POV**

It was about two weeks after the prince had arrived. He seemed to have settled in well enough, but no-one had talked to him, except for the teachers, and even they seemed reluctant to do so.

I had just gotten out of my detention with Umbridge and was heading for the hall for dinner. When I got there, I headed straight for Hermione and Ron, wanting to stuff my face with my favourite treacle tart.

After a few minutes of talking and laughing with my friends, a loud bang sounded outside the hall, and the strangest man I'd ever seen skidded to a halt. He had green hair, a terrible sunburn and wore ragged animal skins.

"Kurda!" Darren roared, and ran forward to greet the man. "Where have you been- What's wrong?"

It was then that I realised the strange man, who had to be a vampire, looked like he had been crying.

"Darren," he choked, " We were on a scouting mission, and Vampaneze- they came out of nowhere- Larten- We didn't have a chance."

The young prince looked as if he had been slapped in the face. Then he spun on his heel and marched out the hall, though not before we saw tears streaming down his face.

At the Teachers' table, Dumbledore was on his feet. "Shouldn't someone go after him?" He looked worried.

The vampire- Kurda- gave a small smile. "No. He needs to cool off. This war has been hard on all of my people, he knows that. Even so, this will be hard on him." He sighed heavily, and then, in a blur of green hair and red skin, he disappeared.

The hall was silent, but people gradually returned to their conversations.

"What do you reckon he was talking 'bout? About the war?" said Ron.

"I don't know, but I think we should go talk to him," Hermione looked anxiously after the vampire prince.

"Talk to the vampire? 'Mione, are you mad?"

"Maybe we should, Ron," I said quietly, "After all, it looks like he just lost someone close to him."

Ron stared at us for a moment, then sighed. "I don't know why I listen to you, I honestly don't."

6969696969696969696

When we finally found the prince, it was past midnight. He was staring out a large stain glass window on the top floor, as if contemplating jumping out.

"Um, excuse me? Darren?"

Quick as a whip, he spun round and drew the same sword he almost decapitated Dumbledore with. Hermione squeaked in alarm.

"Hey!" Ron shouted, "Why'd you do that?"

"I'm sorry," he murmured, and you could see that he was sincere, "Just had a... long day."

"Ron?"

"Yeah, Hermione?"

"Shut up."

"...Fine..."

"So," she said awkwardly, "who was Larten?"

Darren inhaled sharply, then sighed. "A friend," he whispered, "A very good friend. He's actually the Vampire who blooded me." He snorted. "I actually hated him. For my first months- years- as a Vampire, I hated him. For taking me away from my family, friends, my whole _life, _I couldn't stand to look at him. But now-" he sighed again, "he was the closest thing I had to family."

**Darren POV**

Why was I telling these humans this? They didn't care. But still, it was nice to have an actual conversation, even though the topic was not a nice one. I just couldn't believe it. Crepsley, dead. He always seemed so indestructible, invincible... Guess not.

The girl, Hermione, was staring at with eyes full of pity. I didn't want pity. I just wanted my friend back. '_But_,' I thought, '_it would be nice to make a few friends. That is kind of what I'm here for._'

Deciding to play nice, I gave her a small smile. "Thank you for coming after me. I needed someone to talk to."

She smiled back. "It's ok. I'm Hermione Granger, that's Harry Potter, and the meathead is Ron Weasly."

I chuckled; it sounded hollow. "I know them; we've already met."

"Do you want to get back to dinner?"

"No, I think I'm going to go for a walk in the Forest."

Hermione bit her lip. "Are you sure? It's dangerous."

"More dangerous than a vampire?," I replied. I gave them a grim smile. "Besides-" I drew my twin blades from the scabbards on my back, "I need some way to release pent up anger."

**Sorry for the rubbish chapter, I'm terrible at writing angst.**

**On the rocky road to friendship! As you can see, Ron and Harry don't completely trust him (Ron more so than Harry) but dear Hermione is always ready to open her heart to a lost soul.**

**So... review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Argh, I'm such an idiot! I kept telling myself: Vancha, not Kurda, Vancha, not Kurda! Big big sorrys! And for those who noticed, have a cookie!**

**All right, on with da story!**

**(one thing, I've started another story, so updates may be slower.)**

**Disclaimer: HP and DS are not mine. Sue me. (Actually, don't, I've got zip cash.)**

Darren Shan POV:

I slowly made my way to the Gryffindor common room, having just got back from the Forest. Who keeps a three headed giant dog at a school? That thing had given me a run for my money. I rubbed my arm where it had bitten me.

When I stepped inside, the first thing I noticed was Hermione, Harry and Ron. I made my way over to them.

When she saw, Hermione let out a shriek. "What happened to your arm?"

"Stupid three headed dog in the Forest," I muttered, still utterly drained of emotion after Crepsley's death.

While Hermione fussed over what was considered a minor injury for my people, I heard Harry mutter something about 'Fluffy'. Whatever that is.

I rubbed my temples; I had the beginnings of a massive headache. That, and the death of Crepsley, made for an extremely bad mood.

"I'm fine, just back off!" I snapped at Hermione. She jerked back, looking hurt.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Ron yelled. Everyone in the common room fell silent and stared.

"Sorry if I'm a little irritated right now!" I snarled.

"That's no excuse! She didn't do anything!"

Ron's face had gone bright red with rage. I took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's been a rough few…" I snorted, "a rough few years."

Ron didn't look ready to accept my apology.

"Harry's had a rough life, you don't see him snapping at people."

Harry frowned. "Ron, don't bring me into this."

I stood, and walked up to Ron so I was standing right in his face.

"Yes, so?" I said, "His parents were killed when he was a baby, and he walks away with a scar and some pathetic '_Dark Lord'_ wants him dead. Want to know what happened to _me_?" Without waiting for an answer, I plunged right ahead.

"I had perfect life. Great friends, great family, great life. Then, next thing I know, I'm a vampire and my best friend has vowed to hunt me down and kill me, even if, by becoming a vampire, I saved his life. So then I'm whisked away with Crepsley to stay with circus that started the whole mess. Wanting to be normal, I make friends with this boy, Sam Grest, and everything's great again. Then, guess what? Sam's got a whole where his stomach once was, and I'm forced to drink his blood! Once again on the road to hunt down a mad Vampaneze, and all my friends are almost killed. Then, a few years later, I'm taken to Vampire Mountain, where I have to face the Trials of Death just 'cause I was blooded as a kid. So I'm almost killed many times over, and then because someone else saves me, I'm sentenced to death! So what do I do? I run away. Then I see yet another of my friends killed by the Vampaneze. I return to the Mountain, fight a battle, then I'm made a Prince, and it's all sunshine and rainbows! But now we've broken the pact with the Vampaneze, and have a full blown war on our hands, and then we find out that only three of us can stop can put an actual end to it! And now, one of us is dead. Dead!" I yell. I'm breathing hard. And everyone is still staring.

Spinning around, I headed out the portrait hole and into the night.

**Like Darren's little rant?**

**Reviews are more than welcome! No, really…Review or else!**

**(And sorry again about the name mix-up.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**WOW, ninth chapter. I honestly thought I'd give up before now. Oh well, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: How many times have I got to say that I do not own this?**

Harry POV

It was about two weeks after Darren's outburst in the common room, which, of course, the whole school now knew about. He seemed quite willing to become friends with Hermione and I, but completely ignores Ron, who does the same in return.

Something's quite odd about Darren, besides the fact that he's a vampire. I noticed that he often goes out at night, and from the window in our dormitory, he's always in the same spot, looking up into the sky, as if waiting for someone.

I walked into the great hall for dinner, rubbing my temples. I had a massive headache, having just come from Snape's stupid occlumency lesson.

"Hey," I muttered to Ron, Hermione and Darren as I slid onto the bench next to them.

"Bloody hell, mate, you look terrible!"

"Thanks, Ron, that makes me feel so much better," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I noticed Darren looked almost grey, and his face was gaunt. Hermione, it seemed, had also noticed.

"Darren?" she asked tentatively, "When was the last time you ate anything?"

"Dunno," he grunted, "'Bout a week ago?"

Perhaps the death of his friend was getting to him.

Suddenly, his head snapped up. He tilted his head slightly, as if listening. His eyes widened. He stood up so quickly, the bench skittered back and more than a few students fell off.  
>This caused some outraged shouts, but Darren held up a hand to silence them.<p>

"Shh!" he hissed. He cocked his head once more, and then cursed loudly, just as the door to the Great Hall crashed open, revealing four purple skinned, red eyed people, brandishing long, wicked looking swords.

The younger students screamed, while the older ones drew their wands, but Darren waved them back. He drew his own sharp sword, as well as a gleaming dagger.

"How many swords have got!" exclaimed Ron. Unsurprisingly, Darren ignored him.

"What do want?" he spat, glaring at the four sword wielding strangers. Then, without waiting for an answer, he sprang forward before they could react.

Quick as a whip, he made short work of the first two, stabbing the first straight through the chest with his long dagger, and slicing the second in half, straight through his torso. By now, the last two had gathered their senses, and one swung his sword at Darren's chest, but he blocked it, and slit his attacker's throat. He pounced on the last one, and was about to land a fatal blow when the purple man croaked in a hoarse voice, "Steve... sends his regards."

Darren made a disgusted sound, before swinging his sword, forever separating the man from his head.

He took a deep breath, calming himself, and reached forward in an almost casual gesture and wiped his blood-stained sword on the decapitated man's cloak.

Then, ignoring the more than startled looks on the students' faces, he stepped over the bodies and out of the hall. As he left, he called over his shoulder, "Sorry for the mess. You might want to clean it up; it tends to smell if you leave it for too long."

**Okay, so in return for this gruesome chapter, how 'bout a review? How 'bout two?**

**Ooh, that rhymed! I'm a poet and I didn't know it!**

**Anyway, press the pretty little blue button. You know you want to!**

**(Sorry it's so short)**


	10. Chapter 10

**WOOHOOO! TENTH CHAPTER!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Let me spell it out for you- I. DON'T. OWN!**

**Harry POV**

"Alright class! Quills out, wands away!"

Ron and I exchanged looks; no-one bothered to take wands out in Umbridge's lessons.

"Turn to page 472 in your books. Today we are going to be having a lecture on the correct use of-"

There was a screech of metal against stone as Darren stood, his hand at his sword.

"What is it?" Hermione asked nervously, "Vampaneze again?"

Panicked whispers spread through the classroom.

"Doesn't smell like them," he muttered. Suddenly, a purple mist rolled in through the classroom door. Darren's eyes widened in fear.

"No... _No!"_ he moaned.

"Hello Darren," came a cheerful voice. A fat, bald man in gumboots walked in. Why was Darren so scared? He looked like someone's happy old uncle. Well, not mine, but in general...

"What do you want?" snapped Darren, suddenly angry.

"I just wanted to let you know: I'm getting bored, Darren. You know what happens when I get bored, hmm?" He tapped a heart shaped watch.

Darren gulped.

"Tata!" said the strange man. There was a flash of light and he vanished.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Ron shakily, after a long silence.

"_That_, " said Darren, " was Des Tiny. What happens when you put that together?"

Of course, Hermione got it first. "Des... Tiny. Des Tiny_. ...Destiny_." she gave a small gasp.

"So?" asked Ron, "He's got a scary name, we know someone like that, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is, it's not just a name," Darren's voice was hoarse. "You just met one of the single most powerful beings in this planet. That thing that just walked through that door controls time and fate itself. He thrives on destruction and mayhem. If there isn't a war going on somewhere, he's not happy. If there's nothing bad happening, he will make something happen. He is ancient, and so powerful he only has to blink, and you're a pile of ashes smouldering on the ground," Darren swallowed, as if this was painful.

"He's also my dad."

**CLIFFIE! Well, sort of.**

**REVIEW, PLEASE.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know my timelines pretty messed up right now... Let's say, this is happening after sons of destiny, and Darren and Steve are both somehow miraculously alive again along with all the other characters, capiche?**

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Darren POV

"What?" asked Hermione, "That... _Thing_ was your father? How?"

I sighed. "It's... a long and complicated story. I actually didn't know until the night I was killed..."

"Huh?" said Hermione. Ron's mouth was hanging open slightly, along with half the class.

"Another long story, involving my half-sister, the Lake of Souls, and a fish net." Seeing the confused, bewildered, dumbfounded and just plain lost looks on my fellow students' faces, I said, "Vampires lead confusing lives at the best of times; it's best not to know too much about me," I gave a wry smile, "Actually, about fifty percent of people that have ever met me are either dead or crazy."

Hermione wasn't done with her interrogation. Apparently, she liked knowing stuff. "But... if the master of time and fate is your father, what does that make you?"

I rubbed my temples, attempting to fend off my rising headache. "Lord of the Shadows, controller of dragons, one of the four most powerful beings on the planet... oh wait, he's dead, one of the three most powerful beings on the planet."

"You can control dragons?" Sheesh, did Hermione ever stop asking questions?

"Yup, actually, a few are gonna be here in a couple o' hours. I know my own dragon, ShadowFang is coming(1) and she might be bringing friends. It's to help in the war."

There was a moment of silence, before I was bombarded with questions. I sat there with a blank look on my face; I simply couldn't process so many queries, but fortunately ( or rather, unfortunately.)

Umbridge's scream of rage cut through the noise.

"I told Fudge that letting a dirty little bloodsucker into the school was a bad idea! Now we're getting a herd of d-d-DRAGONS!"

Instantly, I went from laid-back, calm, casually-saying-my-dragon-is-coming Darren, to cold, deadly, Lord-of-the-Shadows Darren.

I stood slowly, and marched over to Umbridge.

"For your information, Vampires are not dirty little bloodsuckers. We are the most proud, loyal, trustworthy race you can find. Also," I said over my shoulder as I left the room, "It's a flock of dragons, not a herd."

**Okay, so Darren has a dragon! Sue me! I thought it would be cool...**

**If any of you have read the Inheritance Cycle series, the connection ShadowFang and Darren have will be sort of like that one, except there's no mental link, Darren can just speak dragon language.**

**So... review, give me ideas, etc.**

**Next chapter: The dragons arrive!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am in an extremely bad mood. My 'friend' is giving me hell, my horse, Gryffin, decided to let me go over the jump first, and I think I failed today's exam. So why not let out all my anger in a chapter?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. (Sheesh, more news to put in an even worse mood...)**

Darren POV

There was a raging storm, and I hoped ShadowFang and the rest of her flock would manage the trip.

I was standing in the pouring rain, thunder crashing overhead and lightning painting the sky bright electric white. Choppy waves whipped across the lake, and the massive trees in the Forest were creaking and protesting loudly as the howling wind threatened to yank them out by the roots.

The whole school was watching from the castle, peering out the windows. Everyone had wanted to see the dragons arrive, but no one had been prepared to wait outside in this weather, not that I blamed them.

There! I could have sworn I had just seen a glint of silver scales in the turmoil above.

"Over here!" I cried in dragon tongue.

A distant bugling roar sounded, and out of the black clouds leapt a massive black and silver dragon.

Spotting me, ShadowFang angled her wings and slowed her descent. Behind her were nine other dragons, though none as large or as beautiful as her.

The ground shuddered beneath her as she landed, and she bounded towards me. I warbled a greeting, which she returned before lowering her head so I could hug her, which was difficult, considering the many spines and horns that decked her head.

"I missed you," she said, and nudged me. Laughing, I reached up and scratched behind her ear.

"Greetings, Wingless One," greeted another dragon. I recognised him as TalonSheath, a large steely grey scaled dragon.

The only others I recognised were SkullCrusher; a bone white male dragon, FireClaw; who was metallic orange male, SharpTooth; an acidic green she-dragon, and SwiftWing; a navy blue female.

After greeting the others, who were introduced as SwordBiter, BrightScales, WindRider and FlameTongue, I lead them up to the massive doors that made up the entrance of Hogwarts.

"Back away from the doors!" came a muffled shout from inside, and the doors swung open.

Shaking themselves to get the remaining water off their scales, the dragons squeezed inside one by one. I was worried that they wouldn't all fit, but the entrance hall was huge, and had been magically enlarged so that all the dragons could fit comfortably.

The students had hurriedly backed away from the doors when they had opened, and now they stood staring with awe and more than a little fear at the gargantuan beasts before them.

The dragons, in turn, absolutely ignored them, instead turning to Dumbledore.

Still staring at the headmaster, ShadowFang asked me to translate for her.

"Er... She says... Thank you for being so considerate in lending us your home, and..." I struggled to find a direct translation, "Um... we hope we are not... imposing on you in any way... and- I'm _not _going to repeat that!" I glared at my dragon, then to Dumbledore I said, "Sorry about that. The only contact they have with English speakers are Vampires, and let's just say my people say things that would make sailors cry."

Dumbledore's smile looked slightly strained. "Well. Let us not dwell on that, and rather move on to the fantastic feast that awaits us the Great Hall."

With that, the entire student body turned and ambled over to the Hall, glancing over their shoulders at the scaled beast who padded silently behind them. I sat in the spiny crest on Shadow's head, balancing precariously.

A space had been cleared at the back of the Hall for the dragons, and huge platters of meat lay spread out on the ground. The dragons lay down and curled their tails around them, except for the youngest, WindRider, who couldn't have been more than four years old, and about the size of a small pony. She entertained herself by fly up to the ceiling and snapping at the floating candles, until her mother, SwiftWing, called her down.

"I wish I could learn to ride them," said Ginny wistfully, seeing me perched on Shadow's shoulders, where I had shifted after sitting on her head (A horn up one's butt tends to get uncomfortable.)

"Me too," sighed Hermione. Soon, everyone was commenting on how they'd like to ride dragons.

A mischievous smile lit up my face...

696969696969696

I glanced down at the group of terrified-looking students from my vantage point on Shadow's back, before booming out:

"Welcome to Dragon Riding 101!"

**Hope you liked! (Nearly threw my laptop out the window when it refused to save. Yup, that's what bad moods do to me!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I can't even begin to say how sorry I am! I don't have any excuses other than a severe bout of laziness. Anyway, it's here now, and I'll try not to let it happen again.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the awesomeness that is PeanutBlah. Seriously, try out her story. I know it's under A midsummer's night dream, but it has absolutely nothing to do with the book. So read it, and tell her what you think. And tell me too. (This ought to be good… *evil laugh*)**

**On to the long awaited chapter of Vamps and Wizards! (Hopefully some people waited for it…)**

**Disclaimer: FANfiction. Definition: not mine.**

Darren sighed in exasperation as he tried to get a semblance of order in his 'class'. Really! They were the ones that had wanted to ride dragons. So Darren and Shadow had flown out to the nearby mountains and gathered some feral dragons, and had herded them back to the castle. It wasn't without struggle, though. It had taken Darren to the ends of his dragon-controlling abilities to convince them to fly straight.

So far his class consisted of: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Draco, Pansy, Padma and Parvati, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, Crabbe, Goyle, three hufflepuffs he could not for the life him remember the names of, and Luna.

And they all refused to go near the dragons. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Alright, listen up! If you don't have your sorry butts next to a dragon the next ten seconds, I'll be selecting your mount for you! Bear in mind that you will be partnered with the same dragon for the whole course!"

That got them moving.

Slowly but surely, they moved towards the group of dragons, making sure they weren't going to attack before gaining confidence. One by one they chose a mount. Of course, Malfoy went for the biggest.

"Now please; don't antagonise them. I may have them all under control, but it's hard work, not to mention it's giving me a headache, and if you irritate them my concentration might just slip," I said. It was true; controlling the beasts meant hearing their thoughts, and having a dozen minds that aren't your own clamouring for your attention can give anyone a migraine.

Once everyone had a dragon, I went around to check if everyone had the right size dragon. After all, if you had a massively fat person on a dragonling, problems could arise.

"Everything seems to be in order," I said after checking everything over. "We aren't going to be flying today; just getting to know your dragon. Then I'll do a quick demonstration, and we can go to class; Umbridge is already at my throat, and I don't want to give her any more reasons to curb my blood privileges. A vamp's gotta live, right?"

They looked faintly disturbed at that. I have to say, it was rather fun to spring random vampire info on them. Kind of like a hobby.

The young wizards gazed fearfully up at their new 'pets' and the dragons looked intently back. A lot of them had never seen humans before, and were probably thinking 'ohmygosh-there's-an-ugly-two-legged-no-tail-smelly-thing-in-front-of-me-I-must-eat-it-NOW'. I could hear one thinking which way was best to marinade Crabbe. _That_ made me laugh.

"Um… What do we do?" asked Ginny after an awkward silence.

"Just talk to them," I replied airily, and slithered up onto Shadow's back, her black scales rustling against my clothes.

"HELP!" came a sudden cry. My head shot up to see Neville getting a thorough bath from the young coppery female he had chosen.

"Don't panic; that's good! She likes you, and probably won't eat you from now on."

"Great," said Neville hoarsely, before sliding to the ground in a dead faint. The dragon looked like she was about to cry.

"Someone take him to the hospital wing, Before the dragons mistake him for dead and eat him," I called out. Dean and Seamus gladly stepped away from their own, rather menacing beasts, and dragged him in the direction of the castle.

6969696969

"Now for the demonstration," I announced about half an hour later.

I grabbed the spine in front of me, and quickly told Shadow the routine I had thought up. She made a few adjustments, and then off we went.

The first part of the demonstration was a simple corkscrew, to gain height. When we were a good few metres from the ground, Shadow opened her mouth and let loose a steady stream of fire, still spinning, The result was spirals of flame travelling in circles around us.

After that, it was mostly free-style flight, with a few dips, rolls and even a well-executed stall ( that wasn't supposed to happen, but I pulled off). Eventually, when I was dizzy to the point of falling off and Shadow's wing muscles were protesting, we landed amongst the awed students.

"On a final note," I instructed as I jumped off, "You must always remember to rub oil into your dragon's joints, to stop them stiffening, especially after doing that many dives. Now off to class, the lot of you!"

**Hope you enjoyed! Again, a thousand apologies for it being so late, and having so little action.**


End file.
